Kid Hearts
by fangenesis
Summary: Ok, zexion wants love. But what if that love comes with a price of pain. Can he take that kind of love. And can his love really protect him from it? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok, look, I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Disclaimer: **Ok, look, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did the world would only know how happy I would be. I would be happier then sora when he kicked ass!! And got back with his friends. Lol but any ways Disney and square-Enix do!

**A/N: **Yes I did it. Trying to make a story that would make any sense. Yet I know some where it doesn't make any at ALL. But who the hell cares. Ok look this is about one emo kid who wants his heart to feel warm again. And wants to be held. All the mushy stuff. Ok in the end like all love stories he gets shot down. Ok by the way this is a yaoi story it will have lemon and right now it's just a little yeah know cute. But its rated M because there is language. Ok I know no one reads this but like yeah get ready for and orgasm for your brain. Lol. It's just orgasmic!

Chapter 1.

--

--

"Class! It's almost time to go." Said the very rough wrinkled skinned women. "Please put all your work in the box." The teacher, know that Miss Kinhans walked over to her desk. As all of the kids moved around to the black box. She looks around. And there it was. "Um, Zexion! Please come over here! It will only be for a second."

As Zexion walked over to the teachers desk he noticed a river of blood red hair. Once he got to the desk, she spoke with strain "could you please wake up Mr. Himone?" Axel one of the popular kids at school. He and Zexian could not be any more different. Axel at the top of the high school chain. Zexion at the bottom.

"Axel, wake up, please! Come one wake up!" as it went on Zexion began to poke at Axel. "Axel wake up!"

"What the fuck!" Axel got up with full force. Almost knocking Zexion off balance. "What the hell do you, you want FAG!"

As Zexion was about to reply the comment. The bell rang. All of the kids run out of the class room. Zexion walks really slowly. As he pass the door frame. Bang. A fist at full speed hit me right in the face. As I hit the floor. I looked up it was Seifer and his gang.

This ended up being made of Axel, Sephiroth, Hayner, and Riku. These where the bad ass (so to speak) kids of the school. All really hard hitters. And haters of emos I guess. As Zexion got up. There was a crowed of kids around the six boys.

"Get up fag, I don't have all day." Seifer spoke.

"Hay get away from him!" a girl voice in the mob of kids.

"Well, well if it isn't, Olette. The little protector of fags. What do you want?" the gang came in closer trying to cause fear. But as they moved closer, a better foe came in. Cloud, one of the really awesome people, but yet nice to every one. I had a crush on him last year. Till I kissed him and he told me I need work on that. I still have a crush on him. But yeah I don't want to try again till I get better at kissing. Out of the blue that is.

"Get off him. Whets with you guys and figthing gosh it like you like being on guys or something." Cloud said while pulling Olette out of the way. "So now be good boys and go home!" he spoke while pointing at the door.

The crowed began to clear up. Leaving the three alone in the hallway. Olette came over next to Zexion. "Hay, are you ok? I mean they hit you really bad." She said while helping me up. I quickly dust my self off. I turn around and walk away. Till I am stop, by a hand on my shoulder. "You know we really have to stop meeting like this. Maybe next time we could you know talk? I mean really talk." I shack my head and walk away. Olette tries to call out to me. But I just ignore her.

The more I think of cloud the more I know him and me could never be. I mean what will a very popular kid going to do with a very un-popular kid. I mean that's just trouble waiting to happen. I mean really. The whole school is after me. And the whole female part of the school is after Cloud. Oh well I mean really. I guess I just have to you know make with what's do.

As I had my thoughts to myself. I seem to have gotten on to the wrong train. This ended up going the other way from my house. "Shit, I guess I could just get off the next exit and get off this platform, and get on the other side."

As I go back in to my thought. BANG! The door to the train opens. And my worst fear comes to. Axel. _Maybe he won't notice me… but he could hurt me bad I mean really._ But he just sits on the other end of the train cart. If he is going this way I guess he is going to the bad part of the island. But I can't help but look at him. The shirt showing off his muscles. His hair UN earthly. His eyes. His lips. "Wait what I am thinking!" I shout out loud, all eyes in the cart looking at me. "Sorry. He, He. I was you know, yeah…"

I sit back down. As very weird hours go by. Axel's eyes are almost fixed on me. At the stop. I quickly get off. He follows. I try to get past the gate but it's stuck. "You need to pull that one." A warm voice comes from be hind. "I mean if you want to get home."

"Yeah thanks. Um, sorry to ask but how do I get on the other side?" I nervously ask him as we past the doors. "I mean if it's no trouble."

"No, it's not much trouble. I have to cross the track any way"

"Um, why are you helping me?"

"Well because you asked."

"But at school…"

"That's at school." A wide grin came to his face. "I don't really have a problem with fags. Its just, Seifer he hats every one."

As we cross the track. We had a conversation, about why he got with Seifer, and why he is still with him. Mostly because he has to repay him for saving his life. Some kind of old gang/mob movie problems. As I get inside he flashes me a peace sign. And I get on the train.

--

When I enter the door to my up town house. I am greeted with a very blend sided hug. "Zexion, where have you been? I was worried sick. You know I have to give you a cell phone I mean really what happened to you, you look like a mess?" my mother begins her game of 20 questions. "Come I have dinner all set up. We can talk then."

For the whole dinner time. I told my mother about what happened in school. Yet leaving out very important parts. Yet I told the truth. She ended up saying that she is going to call the school but then gets too much into the bingo game online.

When I enter my room, its dark and cold. Like always. I walk over to my computer. And turn it on. As I am waiting to log in to the computer I. my mind goes back to Axel's body the god of perfect.

I go back to the real world when my e-mail sign flashes. I open and read the boring junk mail. But one gets his attention.

_Welcome, to the love game. The dating web site. You have a free trial to it all you have to do is answer some questions and you will be on your way!_

As I begin to answer the really stupid questions. I am finishing the 15 minutes. That was promised in the intro. It says "waiting to find your match." As I wait I wonder if this really will work. I mean can you really fall in love. I guess I will have to wait. When a loud BEEP, sound comes from the screen. "it seems that I have found my macth. Let's see what they got me."

As I read the profiles none seem to catch my eyes. Till I read the Red Angel's profile. I seem to find my self reading it over, and over, and over. Till I press the message button.

"Um, hello red angel. I am kid hearts." I type very carefully.

"Hay. Nice to meet you. I kind have to say I am new at being well, gay."

"That's good, because so am I, at being gay, I mean." Trying to find the right words.

"So I guess you seem to like my pro file."

"Yeah I really liked it."

After hours of talking. I feel that I know him. He likes sports, food. And really likes to read. As we got more into or bodies. I feel nervous.

"Um, can I ask you something?" red angel types in.

"Yeah go." I become more sacred of him.

"You want to see my dick?"

I say noting. My fingers freeze. I can't seem to put anything in to stop him. An image begins to load up on the screen. Little by little. Skin show. Pubic hairs, veins everything shows. A really hard member. Pops up into my screen. The member seems to be longer then what the picture shows. I find my hands dragging them self in to my pants.

I start to gently, massage my penis. While trying not to make noise and telling the guy what I am doing. But to my fears, he asks for a picture. I don't know what to do. I mean its only fear. He did give me one. Even if I didn't want it. I scramble in my bag for the camera. And snap a shot. I send it in to the computer and hope that he like it. Soon after he tells me that he is master bating as well.

As I go back to my needy member. I message the body of it. Gently moving in a slow motion. It starts to get harder. And I feel all my muscles start to get tight. Making it hard for me to pleasure myself. I feel a warm sensation going up and down the rod. I can't take it any more I wan it to come out. My muscles start to get tighter. In a sudden second, my body goes in to a state of pause. Then a warm vile liquid rolls down his member's skin. I take my time to clean it up but I get sudden messages from the red angel.

"Hay, it's me, again." The words burned in a fire red.

"Hay I just finished, well you know." The words come out with pain.

"Did you like it.? I mean I did knowing that there is a hot kid out there for me. Yeah know?"

"Yeah I know. Hay I have go. Same time?" I say hoping that this guy wants more.

"Yeah same time. Maybe I will have more pics."

As we say or good byes and good nights. I can't but wonder. How the hell am I going to clean this up? I mean it got every where. I took me an hour with out making noise. Remove the smell. As I set in for bed. I hear my mother shouting BINGO! In the living room. I guess she won. But then shortly came a SHIT! Maybe she didn't get lucky.

--

_My breathing gets harder. As I feel his warm hand, touching my skin. The hairs on my neck stand up. Goose bumps running up down my skin. His breath brushing, over me. As his heavy body, pinning me down on the floor. I try to my way out of it. All I hear is 'come on Zexion, all I want to do is be with you ha-ha' _

_--_

I wake up in the middle of the night breathing harder then before. The memory of the accident, running in my mind. It was one of the most realistic nightmares, he had ever had. The day this happened was never going to go away. His father raped him when he was younger. He did many times but, the last time he all most killed Zexion.

Just as quickly as the dream came his mother ran in to the room. "Honey, what happened?" she sits next to me. I don't say a word just grip the sheets. "Had another dream?" I slowly nod my head showing my answer. She pulls me into a hug. The heat from her body is almost comforting. She walks out to the hall way. And looks back, and walks away.

As I finish getting ready for school. I noticed that my computer was still on. And the love game website was still. And I seem to have a new message. But I decide to wait for it later. On my way to school. My mom stops me at the door.

"Zexion, here I found my old phone. And I already activated it. And my number is in there already. So have fun!" she pushes me out the door.

"Ok bye mom nice to talk to you…" I say as I get on my way to the train that takes me to the school area. The upper town part of the city is really a clean place here on Destiny Island. I mean you could leave a kid UN watched and find him/her still there. It's cleaner that the lower town. Where you could lose your car in a min just buy not locking it right.

Once I reach the train station it seems usually empty. As I get inside the car. I noticed Axel. Alone like he usually is. As I sit down waiting for the last stop to come. I look back in Axel's direction and he is gone.

The rest of the way. It was silent so I have time to think about what I did last night. With the mysterious 'red angel'. I mean what I did was right. I am human I mean. It was so tempting. The image crawls back into my head. The fully grown rod. Standing up. Just there. It's wonderful. I remove the image with a mental delete. And move on.

That's when it happens. I see a most wonderful kind of person. Happy. Outgoing. Sora, he was more perfect then it should be. But then again he was part of the himoneme family. This by chance made up a very interesting family. But focusing in school Sora's brother was cloud.

"Oh I want to talk to him so bad…" I said. Then looking back to make sure no one heard.

"Then you should really talk to him, you know." Olette came from behind. "You know Sora is gay I mean he has been dating riku for a while till they broke up two weeks ago. I mean I would go after him but I am not a dude."

"Gosh Olette, why do you come behind me like that. You know I hate eavesdroppers." I turn around and give her a half hearted hug. "So, how was your time alone with Cloud, yesterday?"

Just before she answers back. The school bell rang. Making us run to class.

--

"Gosh the whole day sucked!" I yell as I walk down the school stairs. "I mean so many test, why the hells so many test?" I turn and asked Olette.

"Well, Zexion, it's almost the end of the year. I mean in two weeks school will be out. I guess we need all those test." She goes off to speech mood. I zone out most of it till, I feel a hard push on my back. Making me fall to the floor.

"Hay fag, what's up?" As I turn to piece the voice with a face. It's Hayner. "So tell me. Why don't you just die? No one wants you here?"

A barrage of fist comes in contact with my body. He doesn't give up. He stands and kicks me around. With his yells of 'come on fag fight back!' or 'you lose you fag!'

"What the hell are you doing to him?" I could recognize the voice any where. Cloud had come to rescue me. "Didn't I tell you guys to get off his back? I mean it."

The blows stopped. And the weight of Hayner came off. I scrabbled to get away. When Olette's arms stopped me from running. "Don't worry I got you now Cloud is going to take care of this."

Olette took me to the train station and told me to go home. An that she is going to check on Cloud.

When I got home. I notice that mom wasn't home. That's when I noticed that to day was Friday. She has to work later today. As I walk to my room. I noticed that the computer was still running. I walk over and open the web page. And a big banner runs along the screen. Saying "YOU GOT MAIL!"

I please it and press the e-mail button. It was from red angel. He gave me his number. And everything. I think for a bit should I really give it to him. (His number that is.)

I quickly go to his message center and type. "Um hay red angel. It's me kid hearts."

"Oh hello!" he waits a bit before sending the next massage. "Hay I see we live around the same island. What school do you go to?"

"I don't think I should tell you that." I play around before I talk. "I go to destiny high. And you?"

"No fricken way!" the words shock me as a playful icon rolls around the screen. "I go there to!"

I jump for joy as those words are music to my ears. I might see him and I could be happy for once. I mean a boy can have happiness. But is want I did right. I get another message. "Um, I am in 10th, how about you?" How about you?"

"That's scary so am I, we could have seen each other at school but never knew it." The message torments me as I get sent to him. What if I really have met him? And missed my chance to talk to him. "So what's your name?" I ask hoping that I never met him.

Beep! The sound gets me off notice. It's just a message. I open it. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Lol" the words begging to play with my emotions. _'Shit, shit, shit. Why is he doing this? We could have been happy together. But now I am going to have to give him names. And guess my love away.'_

"Sorry but I have t o go." He takes awhile before sending the next. "How about you start giving me names. I know you got my number. Text any time."

As soon as the message comes to me. His online icon goes red. Reading offline. My heart sinks. He is playing a game with me. But I can't help but to play back.

--

"Whole week has gone by! Olette. One week! I can't find his name. Every time I say one bang he shots me down." I pull on her shirt trying to ask for help. "What should I do? Please help, help, and help."

"Maybe it's someone you would not guess. I mean if he did send you a picture of his-'" Olette's words got quickly cut off my another one.

"What picture?" Cloud comes in. "I want to see. Show me!" his perfect smile, stops me dead. "Oh what is it something I might not want to see?"

"Trust me its more then you think. Well, Zexion I have to go. Text me when you think you found the answer! Bye!" Olette runs after a car, and smoothly gets in side it. "I guess I better meet up with Sora. See yeah later Zexi! Hey text me too Kay!"

Now I walk alone to the train station. Hoping that no gangster comes by and try's to kill him. The whole walk and train ride I was texting him. It's almost as if I can't stop. But while I like him I can't sop.

By the time I get home. I get a message from him. Asking me if I want to meet him. At the park. At noon. I reply yes to it. Not knowing who this person is. But he doesn't know who I am. So I guess I am having a date.

I don't waste time and call Olette.

"What! You are going top meet this mystery guy. I have to come with you!" she shots in to the phone.

"You can't! He wants to meet alone. So I guess we can have alone time." I say noting for a few seconds. "I want to meet him alone. But I have noting to wear."

"If that's your problem then just wear those really nice skinny jeans from hot topic? I love you in them."

"Ok then thanks, Olette. You are all ways there for me." I say with words with confidence. "Bye!" I quickly hang up. I was on the phone for like three hours. I was already to go to sleep. Even if mother hasn't gotten home.

--

_"Come one Zexion!" his body crushing mine. As he pushes him self in me. "I know you like it." His pushes become harder. As he begins to run his hands up and down my back. His cool fingers making my body stiff. The doors open. My mother there. Watching in terror. As I get my body mutilated. _

_--_

The dreams seem to get realer and realer. My mom comes in running when she hears my shout. She runs to my bed side. And brings me in for her healing hugs. The hug lasted for about thirty minutes. My mother whispers in my ear things like, 'I love you' and everything is going to be alright'.

"Mom…I don't want to dream about that any more." I slowly say as tears cause my speech to slur. "I, I, hate this, make it all stop!"

"Don't cry baby, mommy is here and I will make it all better. Ok just don't worry. Today is a happy day, right? You are meeting a friend so come on you hair is all messy." She pulls away from the hug, while playing with my hair. "So come one lets go take our shower. So I can fix you hair!"

The shower I took my time. Because that's where I have my thinking done. I start to wonder what kind of man Red Angel is. I mean he could really be any one. For about one hour. I stay in the bath room. Just, standing there. With cold water running down my back. Making my skin crawl. Out of the back of my ear I hear the door being banged on. "Must be mom." I say under my breath. "I am coming out in a minute!" I shout out form the bath room door.

I step out of the bath room. And find my self in and odd place. My mother quickly grabbed me. And sat me down in a chair. "Now what do you want?" she ask as if she did it for a loving.

"Um how about straight, that's about it." She grabs my hair and begins her straightening process. "Mom, do you think I will ever stop dreaming about that day?" I ask trying not to seem sad about it. "I mean I hate having those dreams."

"Well honey, I really don't know. It's all up to you. I can't really stop you dreams. But I can tell you one thing." She says as she leans forward. "You can stop them, when you are ready." She goes back to doing my hair. The whole time that this is going on. I was testing red angel. I am made sure where and when we where going to meet. "Ok honey! All done!"

As I get up. I look in the mirror. Once I see that my hair is good for public eyes. I put on the out fit that Olette helped me on. It takes a while, for me to regain my control over my thoughts. As I still feel that some how I am being put in to a trap. As I walk out the door, my heart skips a few beats. I mean I am really going to meet this guy I have only met. What two weeks ago. But he is the only one that gets me. So, I am going o do this.

On the way to the train the afternoon sun is burning my skin. But the walk was really, pleasing. About a mile away I see the park billboard. I look back at the text message.

**"Ok once you get top the park. Sit at the first bench next to the monkey bars. And I will find you!"**

I look around for the monkey bars. Once I spot it. I slowly walk to them. Having a slow walk. Every step my heart beats harder. My fingers feel numb. I am at lost of breath. The earth spins.

Till a ball smacks me start in the face. Knocking me back to reality. I look to see. And a little kid was there looking up at me. "Ummm, please mister. Can I have my ball back?" he puts out his hands showing the gesture. I hand him the ball and walk over to the bench. I sit down. Looking at my phone.

"Hay I guess your, Kid hearts!" I turn to find some one I never expected.

Axel. There in the flesh. The one whop made my world come back to life. Was the one I feel in love wit! This cant be. Something is not right her. "What are you doing here?"

--

--

**A/N: **Ok this has been a really interesting time I spent on this fanfic. I mean really. With the help of John. And pat and all the people that do there nasty stuff. I thank you

Ok I want you guys to comment this all you want!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!!**

**A/N: **Ok like I know that the first one was like a bit WTF. But yeah it's going to make some kind of scene here. Ok let me tell you this. What happened can be put in really short words. Ok Zexion got into a dating web site and found someone that seemed to attract him to. But in the end the person was the one person that he hates and feared.

That's how the last one ended. Thank you all for reading the first one. . I was hoping some one was going to like it.

**P.S:** The only reason that this took so, so, so very long to put up was because I was in the hospital. So yes I am sorry all those who got tired of waiting for me to put this up! All the same thakies!

--

--

"Hay I am guessing your kid hearts!" I slowly turned around, and I find some one I never expected. Axel, the one who helped in my beat downs at school.

"What are you doing here?" I say with anger in my voice. "You can't be the one who I was going to meet here!" I stand up. I start to walk away. But look back, and feel tears rolling down my face.

"Hay I never thought it was you. If you think this was a joke its not. I really wanted to find some one. But I guess I found you. Wait that's not what I meant. I mean to say, was that I found some one, and I seemed to be you." He began to knock him self in the head. Trying as hard as he can to formulate the words. "Please sit down. I want to talk about this. Please just give me a minute."

I turn around and sit back down. Still tears cascade down my face. "This always happens to me. You know." I whip the tears off my face. And talk with more anger. "I find some one, and it's some jerk."

"Look I am sorry what they do to you in school. But you never see me doing that. Its not my fault the Seifer and his gang hurt you." He went around the bench and sat down next o me. "I mean if I knew I would fall for you, I would have stopped it a long time ago." I can see in his face that he is really sorry. But I can't forgive a whole year of pain. And he can't heal it.

"Look even if I knew this was you, we can't be. I mean really. One of us is going to get hurt more then we should and I don't want to be hut more then I have been." His hand reaches for my shoulder. But I push it away. "Do you know what I feel's like to take a shower and feel the burses all over. From one day at school. I bet you don't!" tears form again at my eyes. "You don't know how it feels to be at the other end of your fist!" I get up.

"Look I don't know how it feels. But the look on your face says it all. If the way you where with me. While texting are the same people. Then I like you a lot."

"There is no way you can show me how you feel. Because I don't care. You can't stop the pain."

"No I can't, but you have to believe me. I have fallen for the same kid. Kid hearts and you Zexion. All I have been able to think about is you. When we first started to text I was so happy. I had another connection with you. And now that I met you. I see that there was so, so much more to you then I could have ever thought of." He moves in closer. Our eyes meet. And I feel a sudden rush of emotions swell, and I can't seem to move.

"Get away from me! You don't know what you are talking about!" all the tears that where held back gush out. And in one sudden moment I was pulled in. My lips feel a warmness that has never been experienced. I open my eyes, and Axel is there. His face flawless. The skin around is lips soft. His mouth widens and releases his tongue. Moving around my mouth.

Till I snap back in to reality. I push him away. "What are you doing!" now almost the whole park is string at us. I look around, and I see the exit. I force my legs to move. Slowly getting to the gate's of the park. I look back one more time. He was at the ground. Hands covering his face. I just walk away.

The whole walk to my house was filled with that painful moment. It replays over, and over again. The words become more painful. The feelings become more real. The kiss becomes more breath taking. Flashes of the moment blow up in my mind. I fall to the ground, with tears rushing down my face. "What did I do…" my pocket begins to vibrate. I take out my phone. And the message icon is flashes. I open the message. It's from: 'red angel' I open it. And it reads. "_Zexion, please. I didn't mean to hurt you. I only wanted to be with you. Please can we take about this at school? During P.E." I don't reply._ I just run faster as if trying to run away for my thoughts. .

--

When I get home. I quickly run to my room. And dial Olette's number on the phone. It rings for a while. She doesn't pick up. "Shit! Come on Olette, I need you." I redial the phone number again. It rings twice. After a few more rings, I was just about to hang up. "Hello? Zexion? Is that you?" Olette's voice comes along the phone. "Oh, how was the meeting with the 'red angel' dude? Who was it?"

I wait before I answer her. "It was, well someone form school." I can't seem to say his name. But try my best to say.

"Well I know that much! Come on tell me, tell me!" I here the anxiety I here voice. "Come on Zexion, I known you for like years."

"It was Axel. Olette, it was Axel. Ok are you happy now. I mean gosh!"

"What! Are you joking! Axel, the tuff guy, Axel! You have to give me all the details. I mean like ASAP!"

For hours I give Olette all that happened at the park. The cry fest, at the park. The way I felt so stupid at the park. And how I will never ever trust someone I met on an online website. She said noting while I spoke. Tears rolled down my face again. Knowing that I fell for some stupid joke and I can't find the punch line. This whole experience made me feel really stupid for trusting this 'red angel' guy.

After we talked for a while. I got a many text messages. All of which where from red angel, or a.k.a Axel. All of which read: "_Zexion, come on, can we please talk about this. I didn't know this was you. But I really liked talking to you."_

-OR-

_"PLEASE, can we just talk at school? I know I have tyou for P.E, on the last day of school, and we will be there all day. Can we talk then?"  
_

After hundreds of text's I answer him. Just telling him that. At school when we have P.E. that we will talk. He was very happy, to know that. I really didn't care. I mean. Yes, he is really hot, but he hurt me. And I just want him to understand. That if they touch me again I will make the police officials get in to the case.

--

_My house was empty. Not a single noise. I walk to my room. And the windows where closed. My bed was made. And the air was all most freezing. I walk over to the windows. To open it. But I noticed that there was a lock on it. The door behind me slammed shut. Tacking me by total surprise. I look back. And there he was. My dad. Just looking at me. His face locked on to me. "Hello, father. I didn't notice when you came in." I say while trembling. "Did you need something?" _

_"Yes, get on the bed. NOW!" walk over to the bed. I sit down my arms in a fist. Knowing what might come next. "Now telling me. Why have you been a bad boy? All I asked is that you submit to me. But there you go and fight back." His hands passing thought my hair. Pulling hard at some points. _

_"Dad you're hurting me. Please I am sorry. Not again, not again. Nott today. Please! Daddy."_

_"Yes call me daddy." He picks me up. And throws me on the floor. He comes down and rips off my shirt. And piles off my soaking wet pants. "What's the matter son, aren't you a man. You can take this." He moves in to kiss my neck. _

--

I wake up, when I hear some one calling me. I open my eyes. And my mother is there. Her tears falling on my bed. "Baby. Its all ok, I am here. I will never let any one hurt you." She pulls me in for a hug. I am wordless. The dream was so real. The touch made me feel. Colder. Noting was real to me any more.

There where two days of school left. With the all of the test, I had no time to think about the dream. So I got up I check the calendar and see it's a day off. I take this time to study. With all that's happen to me over this past three weeks, I haven't had any time to cram in anything.

The day goes by quickly. I feel unsatisfied with amount of cramming I did. I walk over to my bed and lay down, drifting away into my dream land. Slowly, drifting away. Thinking of the cool breeze in my room. I open my eyes. I never left the window open. I never leave it open. I look over to the window. A showy finger stands there. Straying at me. Talking steps closer.

The phone rings. Ripping me away from the dream. I look over at my phone. It's Olette. I answer. "Um, hello Olette? You there?"

"Hay zexion! What's up? Did you study we have a lot of test tomorrow and I think I am going to fail so badly!" her voice sounds perky as it always did. "Zexi? Are you there?

"Yeah, I am here. But about study my head hurts from it. Ha-ha, I don't think I can take any more!" I try to hide the emotions that seem to swell up inside me. "Have you studied all night as well?"

"Yeah, but we both know I am not hear to talk about studying. I am here to talk about you." I hear to worrying here voice. "How do you feel after yesterday? I mean I know I would be crushed. But really zexi tell me how you feel."

"Look I am fine, really don't worry about me. I will be fine. After all this studying I forgot all about it. You are the one who made this come up." I am lying to the teeth. But I can't make her worry about me. "Where are we going to meet tomorrow?"

"Well, I have to ask Namine. Because she wants us to have one last time session before the test." A long pause came on the phone. "I am going to call her now… talk to you later with the updates?"

"Yeah sure, see you later-." She hung up the phone with out letting me finish. I press the end button staring at the phone. Waiting for something to happen a call from some one any one. Axel. I stand up and walk over to my computer and login to the dating website. And there is like a million emails. None of which seem G-rated. "Middle age men sending e-mail to a kid. What losers." I mumble a bit more while deleting the messages. And I look for axels page. Once I find it I begin to write but all that seems to be on the page is "hello".

"What am I going to do? I am meeting him at gym. But what will I say to him. Should I tell him to forget about me? I can't even forget about **Him**." As I lay there thinking of what gym is going to be like. Till flash backs of the kiss pop up in my head. Every touch the feel the emotions.

I spend the rest of the night thinking. But it all just leaves my head before I can really hold on to them. Memories when I was a kid. Memories of the present. Its time like these that makes you realize how alone you really are.

After a hard night of "soul seeking" I drift to a deep sleep. This dream was like none of the other ones. Not like the ones of what he did to me. But the good times…

--

_"Come on roxas!" a man from the stands stood up. "You can hit the ball! Put your arm in it!" _

_I heard my father in the stands. Yelling to the top of his lungs. Cheering me on. This little league baseball game was our baby if you will. It made us bond. _

_As I step up to the plate a sudden rush came to me. "I can do this. I can do this!" I repeated to my self. All of a sudden a ball came speeding towed me. And I forgot everything my dad the couch any has ever thought me about baseball. Till I heard he yells. "Hit the ball!" Namine. I didn't know it at the time. But she was going to be my best friend._

_I took one hard swing with the bat. "Three strikes and your out of here!" I missed. I missed the dame baseball._

_--_

"Wake up sweetie!" my mother was standing at the door. With batter on her face. Seem as if she was cooking. "I see you slept well! So I am making a really good meal to start you off. I want to see good grades ok!" She blissfully walks away to who know where.

After I finish doing all my morning chores I walk over to my bedside table and check my phone. I have a like billon messages. All from Namine. I don't feel like reading them right now. So I end up going to sleep.

--

The last day of school ended pretty fast. Now it's the last class of the day gym. Today is the day I talk to Axel.

"Roxas! Hay what's up!" A hand slapped my back with force. "Oops! Sorry I really need to watch it ha ha…"

"What the hell!" I turned around knowing who it was. "You don't just slap someone in the back like that!"

"Hay calm down. I heard that you have been jumpy today but this is over doing it." She answered in a worried expression. "Are you okay? I mean it looks like you didn't even sleep last night?"

Yet was very much right. Last nights attempts to sleep were very much in vain. I was thinking of how today was going to go. Like ways to turn him done. Or maybe trying him out. But I came to the result that I had to turn him down. It was the best thing to do. I mean why should I get to people. "Look Namine I am going to be late to gym, talk to you later okay!" to avoid any father conversation I ran off.

"All right kids we are going to be out side for the rest of the class! Now don't other me!" The couch just walks back into his office. I take this chance to walk over to the school steps. This is where I told axel I would meet him. After a while I think that he isn't coming…

"Lookie here boys! I found the little fag!" I turn, knowing what's going to be next. Seifer was standing there. Laughing at me. "Do you know what we do to little fags ho miss gym?" I shake my head, knowing what they will do. "I didn't think so. Well we are going to tell you. Hayner teach him how to we help or fellow students."

As soon as that was said Hayner came running. Landing a punch in my gut. As I fall to the ground, his foot beings to kick me every where. I try to fend off the kicks but they won't stop. "Ok thanks Hayner. Now Riku show him how we teach'em new tricks." Riku came at full force. Pushing me up against the wall. Every time I get up.

All of them had there go at me. I felt rain drops running down my face. At first I thought it was tears. But it speed up. Hitting harder. "Oh Ax! You missed it man. Why don't you finish him off. Not that he can feel it by now." "What the hell did you do! He is bleeding!"

Everything went black for a while. Till my body was picked up. I heard a voice yelling at me. Telling me to wake up. It sounded like he was crying. But I couldn't tell. I opened my eyes. And Axel was there. He was all beat up. A puffy eye lip. "Did... Did you fight them?" My eyes closed again. "Yes but I wasn't alone. Cloud helped. But he went after him." He held me closer to him. "I am sorry I didn't get her earlier. I was talking to the couch." I opened my eyes and looked into his teary eyes. I pulled my self up and kissed him. After that I blacked out.

0 -- 0

**A/N:** Ok I will say it again. I am sorry for taking long who ever really reads this. But yes I am sorry if I left you at a cliff, but sadly that's what I wanted. Um this one isn't as good as the last one I know. Or maybe it is. Who knows lets see how many reviews I get. Ok guys send me what you want! And yaay! me! Second fanfic! See you all for the next chapter! )


End file.
